Gorebyss (Pokémon)
|} Gorebyss (Japanese: サクラビス Sakurabyss) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from when traded holding a Deep Sea Scale. It is one of Clamperl's final forms, the other being . Biology Gorebyss is a pink, serpentine Pokémon with a long, thin mouth. This pointed mouth is used to stab prey and drain their body fluids. However, it has also been known to feed on seaweed that grows between stones. Its pink skin becomes brighter in the spring and after it has fed. Its body color changes with water temperature, with Gorebyss found in Alola having blindingly vivid coloration. A long, purple-tipped fin extends from the top of its head, and there is a thin, pointed fin extending beneath its head. There are two purple shells on its chest, causing it to somewhat resemble a mermaid. The tail has a purple, circular fin at the tip, and two white bands near its base. This Pokémon’s body is durable enough to withstand high-pressure levels in the deep , where it lives. Additionally, this adaptation allows it to withstand powerful attacks. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Gorebyss appeared in The Evolutionary War, under the ownership of the residents of the A-B-C Islands. In that particular episode, a person has to be on Island B to evolve into a Gorebyss. One such Gorebyss was owned by Nancy. A Gorebyss appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Minor appearances Multiple Gorebyss debuted in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Gorebyss appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Gorebyss is owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Gorebyss appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Gorebyss appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . A Gorebyss appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries . A powerful and beautiful to watch.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Gorebyss appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gorebyss first appeared in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon III. When crossing the boundary between the respective influence areas of and , spots, among other Pokémon, a Gorebyss stranded on the land dried up by Groudon's and throws it back into the sea. Amber was shown to have a Gorebyss in Omega Alpha Adventure 4, capable of forming a attack from ripples in the water. He was first seen battling Blaise's . Eventually he helped Amber and Blaise bait into luring out Kyogre and Groudon. Gorebyss also defeated 's Feefee with ease, allowing himself and his Trainer to escape from the scene. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries that grows between rocks.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} that grows between rocks.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Fishing in )}} }} (Fishing in )}} |} |} }} ( )}} }} |} |} (SOS Battle, fishing)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 59, Forever Level 9, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 398}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Gorebyss|English|United States|20|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Gorebyss}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- power. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |no2=368 |name2=Gorebyss |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being a pure Pokémon, Gorebyss bears a Poké Assist in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Origin Gorebyss may have been based on the . It also resembles a as well as an and a . Name origin Gorebyss may be a combination of ''gore (to stab) and abyss. It may also possibly be a play on gorgeous. Byss may also refer to the byssal threads s use to attach themselves to rocks. Sakurabyss is a combination of 桜 (cherry blossom, possibly referring to its pink color) and abyss. In other languages and |zh_cmn=櫻花魚 Yīng Huā Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cherry blossom fish". |hi=गोरेबीस Gorebyss|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Горбисс Gorbiss|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name}} External links |} de:Saganabyss es:Gorebyss fr:Rosabyss it:Gorebyss ja:サクラビス zh:樱花鱼